Educando a Scootaloo
by El Gran Kaiosama
Summary: A la pequeña Scootaloo le conceden el deseo más grande de su vida, pero todo tiene un precio y ahora tendrá que aprender a diferenciar lo que es "admirar" y "respetar" Y Rainbow Dash tampoco tendrá un camino fácil en esta ocasión... Capítulo 3 en linea
1. Pequeños secretos

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Laureen Faust y Hasbro, este es un fic de fans para fans sin ánimos de lucro_

"**Educando a Scootaloo"**

**Capítulo 1: Pequeños secretos.**

La abuela Smith llegó empujando el carrito con la comida, ese día, algunas de las amigas de Applejack se habían quedado ayudándola con las labores del campo y era un buen gesto no mandarlas a sus casas con el estómago vacío.

— ¡Alfalfa y guiso de Zanahorias! —Exclamó Rainbow Dash dando saltitos— Es usted muy amable abuela Smith.

—Coman, chicas que se enfría. —Rio la abuela— Y gracias de nuevo por darnos una mano.

—Siempre que podamos señora. —Dijo Fluttershy, como siempre, un poco apenada.

Al lado de ella estaban Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo y Applebloom como siempre cuchicheando entre ellas y riéndose de alguna ocurrencia que tuvieron. La pequeña pegaso naranja de repente se enderezó y vio el cielo.

—Vaya, miren la hora. —Dijo levantándose de la mesa, se me va a hacer tarde para pescar el carruaje a Couldsdale. Nos veremos mañana.

—Recuerda que mañana seguimos con el entrenamiento. —Le dijo Rainbow Dash sin dejar de comer— Asegurarte que tus padres te den permiso de regresar un poco más tarde.

Solo Applejack pareció notar el repentino gesto de tristeza en la pegaso antes de dar un alegre "¡Si señor!" y perderse de vista, montada en su scooter.

—Es una buena potrilla. —Dijo Rainbow Dash mascando ruidosamente— No logro que se levante del suelo pero entusiasmo no le falta.

Applejack notó también el extraño e incómodo silencio que había entre Sweetie Belle y Applebloom, levantó una ceja, mientras pensaba en como esas cosas podían estar relacionadas.

— ¿Nunca has ido a ver a los padres de Scootaloo? —Preguntó de repente.

— ¿Los papás? No, estoy un poco ocupada, además ella respeta el horario que le imponen, no veo problema con eso.

Las dos potrillas parecieron relajarse. Applejack apretó los labios, algo no olía bien en todo eso.

La comida terminó y Rainbow Dash ayudó a Applejack a llevar los platos a la cocina, cosa que aprovecho la potra anaranjada.

— ¿Nunca te has preguntado cual es la historia de Scootaloo?

—Es mi más grande fan y tiene algunos problemillas con el vuelo ¿Qué hay que saber?

—No sé, algo en el hecho de que no sepamos de sus padres me molesta un poco…

—A mí no. —Rainbow Dash se recargó en el fregadero de la cocina con aire despreocupado— Hablar con los padres siempre es demasiado problemático y si ella no me causa problemas no veo porque hacerlo.

—Eres tan despreocupada como un gusano en un manzanar. —Applejack meneó la cabeza con desaprobación— Te digo que hay algo que anda mal. Y las pequeñas lo saben.

—Entonces ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu hermana? —Rainbow dejó su actitud despreocupada, las palabras de Applejack le estaban inquietando.

—Si mi hermana sabe algo y juro guardar el secreto, se lo llevará a la tumba, no hay manera de hacerla hablar… Pero, Puedes tratar con el eslabón más débil.

— ¿La hermanita de Rarity?

—Podrás preguntar… Claro siendo sutil…

—Ya sabes que eso de las "sutilezas" no se me dan

—Sí, lo sé corazón, eres tan directa como una coz a la cara. —Applejack suspiró— Pero podrías tratar el método sutil, para variar.

—Para variar. —Rainbow Dash parecía de acuerdo pero luego se dio cuenta de algo— ¡Hey! ¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo la que sea "sutil"?

—Porque Scootaloo es tu protegida. —Applejack se dio la vuelta para volver al comedor— Simplemente por eso.

—Como me molestan los ponis que tienen la razón. —Murmuró enfadada la pegaso multicolor mientras la seguía.

—**0—**

Un poco más tarde las invitadas de la granja se retiraron, Fluttershy se fue sola ya que su casa se encontraba más cerca y Rainbow Dash se ofreció a acompañar a la pequeña Sweetie Belle a la suya.

—Necesito que Rarity me confeccione otro uniforme. —Dijo tratando de justificarse— Así que aprovecho el viaje y te acompaño.

—Está bien por mí. —Sonrió la pequeña—Debe de ser emocionante estar entrenando con tus héroes.

—Si… —Rainbow vio ahí una entrada para actuar— Y le podré pasar todo lo que aprenda a Scootaloo

—Eso sería genial.

—De hecho estaba pensando en ir a Couldsdale y hablar con los papás de ella respecto a un entrenamiento más riguroso ¿Qué te parece?

Sweetie Belle se tropezó con sus propias patas y después se quedó sentada en el suelo con el rostro aterrado. Rainbow Dash pudo ver de lo que hablaba Applejack.

— ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que hay algo que yo debería de saber?

La potrilla tragó saliva con fuerza y trató de sonreír casualmente.

—Soy un poco torpe de patas a veces…

—No estaba hablando de ti…

—Yo…Yo… —Sweetie Belle trataba de no ver a la pegaso a los ojos— No puedo decir nada.

Rainbow Dash pensó que era suficiente de sutilezas, se sentó frente a la pequeña y la hizo levantar la cara para enfrentarla.

—Scootaloo es mi protegida y es tu amiga, si algo malo le está pasando me parece justo… No, me parece obligatorio que me digas de qué se trata.

La unicornio apretó los ojos para contener las lágrimas y después con un balbuceo empezó a decirle a Rainbow Dash todo lo que sabía al respecto.

—**0—**

— ¿Huérfana? —Twilight dejo el libro que estaba leyendo.

Spike quien bajaba con una bandeja y café servido se quedó parado a medio camino.

—Perdió a sus padres hace tres años en la gran tormenta del este. —Rainbow Dash se paseaba nerviosa de un lado a otro de la biblioteca— Supuestamente la estaba cuidando un tío de ella pero como no puede volar un día la dejo aquí en Poniville y se largó, así de fácil ¡Dejo a una pequeña en medio de la nada!

—Pero… —Twilight hizo flotar la bandeja con café hasta una mesa cercana— ¿Cómo es que en la escuela no lo han notado? Hay que firmar boletas de calificaciones y eso…

—La hermanita de Rarity le ayudaba, tiene excelente caligrafía y firmaba los permisos y boletas como si se tratara de sus padres. —Finalmente la pegaso multicolor se sentó al lado de la mesa y se tocó la cabeza con una pata— Ella fue la primera que se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba y le ayudó a quedarse aquí.

—Esto es grave. —-Dijo la unicornio purpura acercándole una taza de café a su amiga— Una potrilla tan pequeña no debería de vivir sola… Por cierto ¿dónde vive?

—Se hizo una casa debajo del puente norte de Poniville, así parece que toma el carruaje a Couldsdale.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer Rainbow?

—No lo sé, por eso vine aquí, necesito que me aconsejes.

—Bueno… —Twilight lo pensó un momento— Yo empezaría por llamar a servicios de protección para…

— ¡Eso de ninguna manera! —Rainbow Dash dio un golpe en la mesa, haciendo que la unicornio y el pequeño dragón saltaran hacía atrás— Siempre dicen que ayudan pero se llevan a los pequeños lejos y después nunca se vuelve a saber de ellos.

—Eso es una mentira. —Twilight dijo ligeramente ofendida— Mi madre fue voluntaria de servicios de protección en Canterlot y son casas hogar temporales, muchos potrillos huérfanos han encontrado un buen hogar gracias a eso. Se la llevaran a alguna de las casa hogar en Couldsdale o tal vez a ciudad Nimbus.

—Es un pegaso que aún no puede volar. —Rainbow se puso muy seria— Y allá se burlaran de ella, no podrá hacer muchas cosas… Además, yo soy su entrenadora, yo le ayudo a mejorar. No puedo simplemente ignorar eso…

Spike suspiró y fue a una estantería, miró con atención los libros ahí puestos y escogió uno que dejo frente a Twilight, ella le sonrió agradecida y comenzó a hojearlo rápidamente ante la desconcertada mirada de Rainbow Dash.

—Bueno, hay una opción legal aquí. —Dijo finalmente— Según los estatutos de protección y bienestar de Ecuestria… Tú podrías… Adoptarla.

—Oh, eso es una solución rápida. —Sonrió la pegaso— Así no tendría que dejar Poniville y todos contentos.

—No Rainbow Dash, no es una solución rápida. —Twilight cerró el libro— Creo que no entiendes el hecho, vas a adoptarla, vas a adquirir la responsabilidad de educarla, alimentarla y formarla… Vas a convertirte en su madre… Legalmente hablando.

—Oye yo adopte a tanque y…

— ¡Scootaloo no es una mascota! —La poni purpura se puso enérgica— Mira… Eres leal, fuerte, segura… Pero no creo que puedas con algo de ese tamaño.

—Te preocupas demasiado Twilight. Puedo ser la madre más genial que hayas conocido, digo mis padres son absolutamente geniales tengo una buena referencia.

—Y yo creo que tú te preocupas muy poco… ¿No quieres pensarlo mejor?

—No voy a abandonarla, nunca he abandonado a nadie y no pienso empezar con ella.

—Bien. —Twilight no estaba del todo convencida pero las cosas aparentemente ya estaban en movimiento— Spike, por favor escribe. —Esperó a que el dragoncito trajera el pergamino y la pluma, entonces se aclaró la garganta y empezó— Querida princesa Celestia: A través de esta carta le pido humildemente una audiencia para tratar un tema especial acerca de mi amiga Rainbow Dash y un favor muy especial…

**CONTINUARA…**

**—****0—**

**Notas del autor: **_Hace rato que no subía nada y encontré este fic casi completo y abandonado en el fondo de mi pc, decidí subirlo mientras me lanzo a marchas forzadas para terminar todo los que me faltan, no se preocupen lectores tendrán noticias mías durante la semana, habrá fics resucitados y un par de nuevos, mientras no se pierdan la continuación de esta historia...  
_


	2. Inquietudes

**Educando a Scootaloo**

**Capítulo 2: Inquietudes**

Scootaloo se levantó como siempre antes de que su pequeño despertador sonara, un poco adormilada se deslizó fuera de su cama y salió a mojarse la cabeza en el riachuelo que pasaba por enfrente de su improvisado hogar. Era una mañana bastante tranquila y tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar a la escuela. Regreso a su casa de madera, y tomando su scooter y su mochila se dirigió a casa de Sweetie Belle.

—Buenos días pequeña. —La mamá de Sweetie la recibió en la puerta— Llegas temprano ¿Quieres desayunar algo?

—Espero no ser una molestia señora Belle. —Dijo la pegaso quitándose su casco— Salí muy rápido de la casa.

—Tonterías cariño, siempre hago demasiada comida en estos días.

Scootaloo se sentó a la mesa y vio como la poni servía un enorme plato de avena y lo ponía delante de ella. La pequeña se tomó un momento para agradecer a Celestia por el desayuno y después procedió a devorarlo sin más ceremonia. Sweetie Belle entró en ese momento a la cocina y al ver a su amiga se puso nerviosa; murmurando un rápido "buenos días" fue a servirse el desayuno y se sentó a comer con la cara fija en su plato. Scootaloo masticó un poco más antes de pasarse la comida y saludar.

—Va a ser un gran día ¿Verdad?

Sweetie Belle asintió rápidamente y se concentró en su plato, Scootaloo alzó una ceja.

— ¿Todo está bien?

Nuevo y silencioso movimiento de cabeza.

—Bien… como sea. —Scootaloo le dio una mirada de desconfianza y continuó comiendo.

Un poco después las dos potrillas estaban camino a la escuela sumidas en un extraño silencio, al llegar a un cruce de caminos se encontraron con Applebloom esperándolas.

— ¡Saludos Cruzadas sin marca! —Dijo alegremente— ¿Listas para otro día de acción y aventuras?

— ¡Como siempre! —Respondió emocionada la pegaso pero después le dirigió una dubitativa mirada— Aunque Sweetie anda rara…

—No, No tengo nada. —La aludida levantó la cara sonriendo, aunque de manera forzada— Estoy, perfectamente.

—Qué mala eres para fingir Sweetie Belle. —Dijo Applebloom de forma muy superficial.

Aquello provocó una reacción inesperada en la pequeña unicornio blanca que se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a llorar y dar pequeños golpes en el suelo, sus amigas la miraron desconcertadas sin atinar a cómo reaccionar.

— ¡No fue mi culpa, lo siento, lo siento! —Dijo cuando finalmente pudo hablar.

— ¿De que estas hablando? —Preguntó Applebloom preocupada.

—Rainbow Dash me llevo a mi casa… Y empezó a preguntarme muchas cosas de Scootaloo…

— ¡¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?! —Scootaloo la tomo de los hombros y apretó con fuerza— En nombre de Celestia ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?

Nuevo llanto de Sweetie Belle pero la pegaso la sacudió interrumpiéndola.

— ¡Le conté todo, lo siento Scootaloo de verdad, lo siento!

La pegaso ahora parecía presa de un ataque de pánico. Soltó a su amiga y comenzó a caminar en círculos, mientras respiraba con dificultad.

— ¡Lo sabe todo, lo sabe todo! ¡Voy a tener que esconderme! ¡Me tengo que mudar de Poniville! Oh Celestia si los de servicios de protección me encuentran…

—Pero es Rainbow Dash… —Empezó a decir Applebloom

— ¡Es un adulto! —-Grito Scootaloo— ¡Y por más geniales que sean los adultos, siempre te abandonan!

—Pero ella no…

— ¡Te abandonan! —Volvió a decir la pegaso— Yo quería ser como ella para no tener que estar escondiéndome más, yo quería que pensara que soy genial. No una huérfana…

Scootaloo se dio la vuelta y fue camino a su casa. Sweetie Belle se secó las lágrimas y la siguió con Applebloom de cerca.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —Sweetie finalmente se atrevió a hablar.

—Me tengo que esconder. —Dijo Scootaloo sin dejar de trotar— Hay una cueva en el bosque Everfree que solo yo conozco, me quedaré ahí mientras veo donde mudarme.

—Scootaloo… —Gimió Sweetie Belle.

—No te culpo… No estoy enojada contigo, si no fuera por ti nunca hubiese llegado tan lejos.

Llegaron de regreso a la casa bajo el puente y la pequeña metió todas las cosas que pudo en una mochila, vio los estantes y se dio cuenta de algo.

—Deje mi casco de repuesto en la casa club…

—Iré por él. —Dijo Applebloom— Será cosa de…

—No, iré yo. —Dijo Scootaloo, parecía más tranquila, o resignada a lo que podría pasar— Puedo irme desde ahí al bosque.

—Te acompañamos

La pegaso miró a sus amigas y asintió en silencio. Las tres potrillas se alejaron cabizbajas en dirección opuesta de la escuela.

—**0—**

—Tenía más cosas aquí de las que pensé. —Scootaloo termino de llenar una mochila extra— Con lo que me dieron de manzanas podré pasar estos días.

—Me siento tan mal por todo esto… —Sweetie parecía a punto de soltar el llanto de nuevo.

—No tienes porque. —La pequeña pegaso naranja se le acercó— Sin ti jamás hubiera entrado a la escuela, o conocido a Applebloom… Simplemente te estrellaste con la poni más genial de toda Ecuestria…

—Me alegra saber qué piensas así de mí, todavía.

Las potrillas se quedaron heladas al escuchar aquella voz tras sus espaldas, lentamente giraron las cabezas y vieron a Rainbow Dash, Twilight y Applejack en la entrada de la casa club.

—Vas a estar castigada por faltar a la escuela Applebloom. —Dijo la hermana mayor con un tono de voz muy serio— Y ten por seguro de que tus papás se van a enterar de esto Sweetie Bell

La aludida tragó saliva con mucha dificultad.

—Estoy un poco molesta contigo Scootaloo. —Dijo Rainbow Dash acercándose a ella— Me hubiera gustado que me tuvieras algo más de confianza. No soy como los demás adultos.

— ¿Qué hubieras hecho si supieras que soy huérfana? —Preguntó la Potrilla sin levantar la cabeza— ¿Me dejarías seguir estando bajo tu ala?

—Honestamente si me hubiera enterado de esto antes, me pasaría lo mismo que ahora, no sabría que hacer e iría a buscar consejo de mis amigas. Y después haría lo más conveniente.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Hablar con servicios de protección…

Scootaloo se estremeció y retuvo una lágrima, aquello parecía confirmarle todos sus temores.

— ¿Olvidas quién soy? —Rainbow le levantó la cara con su pata— Soy el elemento de la lealtad, yo no abandono a mis amigos, a nadie que me importe.

—Dijiste que habías hablado con servicios de protección…

—Eres muy pequeña para vivir sola. —Dijo entonces Twilight— necesitas no solo una casa, necesitas alguien que te cuide, que ayude…

—Mandamos ayer una carta a la princesa Celestia. —Continuó Rainbow— Le pedí una recomendación para presentarla a esos apretados ponis del servicio. Nada impresiona más que una petición de la mismísima gobernante de Ecuestria.

Sweetie y Applebloom se miraron extrañadas. Scootaloo esta vez miró a la poni directo a los ojos.

—Acabo de regresar de Canterlot. Me dieron esto. —Rainbow miró a Twilight y esta hizo flotar un pergamino hasta ella— Con esto oficialmente pasas a estar bajo mi cuidado y responsabilidad.

Scootaloo retuvo el aliento, no entendía que era lo que eso significaba, miro a sus amigas y las dos ponis estaban emocionadas al punto de las lágrimas

—Bajo… ¿Bajo tu cuidado?

— ¡Significa que Rainbow va a ser tu mamá, cerebro de plumas! —Gritó Applebloom entre emocionada y desesperada.

—Bueno eso de mamá suena un poco fuerte para mi… —Rainbow se sonrojó, sintiéndose un poco incomoda— Pero básicamente es la idea… ¿Scootaloo?

Todos los ponis presentes se acercaron a la pequeña que parecía ahora petrificada, era obvio que estaba digiriendo lentamente lo que le acababan de decir, de repente comenzó a respirar muy deprisa y a temblar. Rainbow Dash trato de tocarla pero en ese instante estalló en llanto.

— ¡Es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en mi vida! —Logró decir entre llantos— ¡El mejor día de mi vida!

Twilight se empezó a preocupar, eso era una crisis nerviosa. Le había pasado a ella cuando aprobó su primer gran examen y sabía que no era nada placentero. Le lanzó una mirada apremiante a Rainbow Dash que parecía más desconcertada que las demás.

"Abrázala" Le dijo moviendo los labios, pero la pegaso pareció no entender, así que con un hechizo la acercó a la pequeña, Rainbow algo dudosa paso su pata por el lomo de Scootaloo y después la recargo contra su pecho.

Hasta ese momento Rainbow Dash no se había percatado de lo pequeña que era en verdad Scootaloo. Era como abrazar una figura de porcelana, la potrilla sollozaba recargada en su pecho y ocultaba su rostro. Temblaba como un conejo bebé asustado, indefenso.

Justo en ese momento la pegaso azul se empezó a dar cuenta de las reales proporciones de lo que acababa de hacer, de la responsabilidad que tenía que enfrentar, apretó a la pequeña contra ella y oculto la cara en su melena para que las demás no se dieran cuenta de que se estaba asustando.

"Nunca voy a aprender a cerrar la boca" Pensó Rainbow Dash mientras escuchaba a Scootaloo llorar un poco más controladamente "Pero no voy a rendirme, y menos con ella… de ninguna manera" Finalmente la pequeña lanzó un profundo y lastimero suspiro y se separó de ella.

—Perdón. —Dijo limpiándose los ojos con una pata— Eso no se vio nada genial…

—Creo que a nadie le importa. —Rainbow Dash vio los distintos niveles de emoción en los presentes.

—Entonces… ¿Qué se supone que hacemos ahora?

—Bueno ya empacaste la mayoría de las cosas. —La pegaso vio dos enormes mochilas en el suelo ¿Cómo pensaba cargar con tanto?—Así que sería buena idea llevarlo a mi casa.

Scootaloo lanzó un chillido de admiradora-casi-histérica. Applejack, más práctica vio el equipaje.

—Vas a necesitar algo de ayuda con todas esa cosas, corazón.

La pegaso vio las enormes mochilas y también se dio cuenta de que Scootaloo iba a necesitar algo para poder subir y bajar de la casa.

—Si me permiten. —Twilight intervino con un tono de voz cordial— Tengo el hechizo adecuado para solucionar ese y otros problemas de hospedaje…

Las ponis se miraron entre si y sonrieron, para bien o para mal empezaba una nueva aventura

**CONTINUARA…**

**—****0—**

******Notas del autor:**_ Las cosas parecen ir bien para Scootaloo ¿Verdad? ¡Todos contra la pared! No soy de los que arreglan las cosas así de fáciles, así que pendientes al siguiente episodio: _

**Mudanzas difíciles **


	3. Mudanzas dificiles

**Educando a Scootaloo**

**Capítulo 3: "Mudanzas difíciles"**

Twilight volvió a revisar una vez más sus cálculos en la pizarra que había traído con ese propósito y sonrió al notar que por tercera ocasión no estaba equivocada, así que, mirando a Spike dio una señal de asentimiento y el pequeño dragón acciono un mecanismo que estaba en el suelo.

De la casa de Rainbow Dash descendió una pequeña nube de un curioso color azul oscuro. Una vez que se posó en el suelo Twilight se subió en ella demostrando que podía permanecer en ella como si se tratara de un objeto sólido.

—Solidificación permanente. —Explicó a las otras ponis que la miraban sorprendidas—Esto permitirá que las amigas de Scootaloo puedan visitarla… Cuando les hayan levantado el castigo.

Hubo un silencio incómodo y Pinkie fue la primera en subirse a la nube con Twilight, seguida por Applejack y Scootaloo.

—Un elevador de nubes. —Pinkie parecía muy maravillada— Que bueno que estaba por aquí cerca ¡Me hubiera perdido esta increíble invención!

— ¿Más increíble que el hecho de que Rainbow sea madre? —Preguntó Applejack, un poco sorprendida por las prioridades de su amiga rosa.

— ¡¿Madre?! —Pinkie pareció darle un ataque— ¡Pero ni siquiera le hice un baby-shower!

—Ella adoptó a Scootaloo —Le explicó Twilight.

—Ah, ya entiendo. —Pinkie parecía más aliviada— Ya decía yo que no se le notaba… —Se tocó el vientre con las patas delanteras— Digo la señora Cake parecía el globo de Twilight.

—Veinte por ciento más embarazada. —Dijo Applejack tapándose la cara con el sombrero y tratando de no soltar la carcajada.

Las tres ponis adultas se resistieron pero finalmente estallaron en risotadas mientras Scootaloo estaba segura de que se había perdido de un muy buen chiste.

Fluttershy y Rainbow ya las estaban esperando. La pegaso azul quiso preguntar porque las risas pero algo en su interior le dijo que era mejor dejarlo así. Twilight se adelantó mientras todas observaban por primera vez la casa de su amiga.

—Aunque la nube ha cambiado su estructura su esencia permanece, seguirá flotando como una nube y cuando Rainbow así lo quiera puedo revertir el hechizo en partes para que pueda remodelar su casa.

—No me había tocado ver una casa de pegaso realmente. —Applejack parecía interesada— Es muy amplia.

—En realidad hice unas modificaciones antes de que Twilight pusiera el hechizo. —Aclaró Rainbow Dash— Traje algunas nubes sobrantes de la última lluvia y agregué otro cuarto.

Scootaloo se adelantó tímidamente y se asomó al lugar que señalaba la pegaso. Era una habitación bastante amplia con una litera y algunos muebles hechos en base a nubes. En una de las paredes colgaba un enorme poster de los Wonderbolts.

— ¿Este es mi cuarto? —Preguntó Scootaloo sin atinar a entrar.

—Todo tuyo. —Rainbow le despeinó la melena con su pata— Y podrás invitar a Applebloom y Sweetie Bell… En cuanto les levanten el castigo.

El elevador de nube volvió a subir en ese momento con Spike y las cosas de la pequeña pegaso naranja, el dragón las llevó sin ningún problema hasta el cuarto y las dejó a los pies de la litera.

—Bien. —Dijo sacudiéndose las garras— Oficialmente Scootaloo se ha mudado a esta casa… nube… O residencia… Lo que sea.

— ¡Entonces es hora de la fiesta! —De algún lugar apareció Pinkie con su cañón de fiestas.

—Creo que no es buena idea. —La interrumpió Rainbow— Tenemos que terminar de acondicionar las cosas… Y eso.

—Muy prudente de tu parte. —Twilight empujó con gentileza a una decepcionada Pinkie— Haremos algo en un par de días, después de todo, esto es un gran paso.

Con esto las tres ponis y el dragón bajaron por el elevador de nube. Fluttershy les dio una tímida sonrisa a modo de despedida y se fue volando de la casa.

Scootaloo y Rainbow se miraron a los ojos y después vino un incómodo silencio que se prolongó por más de un minuto, ninguna de las dos estaba segura de que era lo que tenía que hacerse.

—Creo, que mejor me pongo a desempacar. —Dijo finalmente la pequeña.

—Oh, buena idea. —Dijo Rainbow recordando algo— Así tendré tiempo de ponerme al corriente

La pegaso más grande se dio la vuelta y entró a lo que parecía su cuarto. Scootaloo la siguió un poco extrañada y se asomo con curiosidad. Rainbow Dash sacaba varias carpetas de papeles de una caja y las ponía sobre un escritorio.

— ¿Qué es todo eso? —Preguntó Scootaloo.

—La parte aburrida de ser la capitana del control climático. —Dijo Rainbow— Tengo que llenar informes de producción y pedidos para la fábrica de Couldsdale y preparar las rutinas de clima del mes.

Scootaloo ladeó la cabeza, un poco incrédula.

— ¿Haces papeleo? Eso no se oye genial…

—Lo sé. —Respondió la poni sin despegar la vista de sus papeles— Pero es parte de lo que me toca por ser tan genialosa…

Scootaloo regresó a su nueva habitación y sin muchos ánimos se puso a sacar sus pertenencias y colocarlas en los cajones que tenían sus muebles. Miró por encima de su hombro esperando que Rainbow apareciera diciéndole que lo del trabajo era un chiste y que saldrían a hacer algo… Lo que fuera.

Pero después de una hora se dio cuenta de que eso no iba a pasar, Miró por la ventana de su habitación y se dio cuenta de que ya era mediodía. Fue a donde Rainbow Dash estaba.

—Rainbow… Tengo hambre…

—Hay algunos sándwiches de heno en el refrigerador. —Dijo sin levantar la vista—Y creo que algunas botellas de gaseosa arcoíris…

Scootaloo permaneció parada en la entrada del cuarto un poco más antes de darse la vuelta e ir a la cocina, Rainbow la vio salir con el rabillo del ojo y después suspiró dejando caer la cabeza en el escritorio.

Tenía miedo de meter la pata, no estaba segura de cómo iba a resultar todo y hacerse para atrás en ese momento sería peor aún, le rompería el corazón a la pequeña y defraudaría a la princesa quien parecía muy contenta con ayudarla. No podía hacer eso. Tomó aire y fue a la cocina, después de todo podía hacer que Thunderlane se encargara de esos papeles.

Pero no había dado ni tres pasos cuando escuchó una explosión y el humo comenzó a inundar el pasillo.

— ¡Scootaloo! —Gritó La Poni.

Al llegar a la habitación vio su horno de microondas clavado en el ahora muy sólido techo de nubes y una extraña viscosidad naranja embarrada en las paredes. Scootaloo salió de bajo la mesa.

—La gaseosa estaba demasiado fría. —Dijo con un poco de pena— Pensé que así podía entibiarla un poquito…

Rainbow miró de nuevo su cocina y después a la pequeña y mortificada pony al lado de la mesa. Hizo un ruido con la boca y después comenzó a reírse con fuerza.

— ¡Y yo que quería hacer eso desde hace tiempo!

— ¿No estas enojada?

—Claro que no. —Dijo Rainbow poniéndose a su lado— Pero me siento decepcionada de no haberlo intentado.

—Hay otras dos gaseosas…

—Creo que con una es más que suficiente. —Miro los sándwiches de heno en la mesa, intactos— Mejor guárdalos y limpiemos esto, iremos a "_flower's chest_" a comer una ensalada de margaritas.

Scootaloo lanzó un gritito de gusto y fue a buscar los utensilios de limpieza. Rainbow sonrió y después volvió a mirar el desastre de cocina.

—Y solo la he tenido dos horas en la casa. —Murmuro apretando los dientes.

**Continuara…**

—**0—**

**Notas del autor: **_Bastante más corto que los dos anteriores, lo reconozco, pero es apenas un poco de cómo se irán dando las cosas entre estas dos. Rainbow no está toda "Seriosa" por decirlo de alguna manera, pero pensé en mostrar un poco la diferencia de pensamientos de una adulta y una pre-adolecente por lo pronto preparados para el siguiente capítulo: _**"Las Reglas de Dash"**


End file.
